Writing assignment disaster?
by IluvTheChipmunks
Summary: Brittany and Alvin are paired up together to write a report. Will they put their differences aside, or will everything be a disaster? R&R please!
1. The assignment

**My new story! Hope u guys like it. Based on the squeakquel, of course. NOTE: The chipettes are not living with miss Miller. They're living with Dave and the boys**, **just like where the movie ended off. Please read and review! U guys are the ones who make my stories awesome! You guys are amazing! **

* * *

It was Monday morning, and everyone was still tired, especially Brittany and Alvin. The 6 chipmunks sat on the table (Yes, SAT on it, because they're like, 6-7 inches tall) and got ready for writing class. Simon and Jeanette looked like those perfect students every teacher wants. They sat up and their eyes were glued to the front of the class, listening to what the teacher was saying. Theodore and Eleanor looked like they were paying attention, but deep inside, they weren't one bit interested. They were looking forward to their next class, cooking! On the other hand, Alvin and Brittany were downright bored. Alvin crossed his arms and yawned. He didn't get that much sleep last night because Brittany kept on waking up in the middle of the night, waking Alvin up too. Brittany held one cheek in her hand as her elbow rested on her knee. She looked over at Alvin, as he rolled his eyes. That told her that he was as bored as her.

Their writing teacher, Miss Rollings, stood at the front of the classroom. "Good morning class. Today we won't be doing our regular schedule of reading our textbooks."

That caught Alvin's attention. He looked up and said, "Field trip?"

A couple of the human girls in their class giggled and looked over their shoulders to coo at Alvin.

"He's ADORABLE!" One girl giggled

"He's so cute!" Another girl whispered, and Brittany glared at her, but the human girl didn't notice.

"No, Alvin. In a matter of fact we're gonna start on our very first writing project!" Miss Rollings said and the whole class groaned, except for Simon and Jeanette.

"A writing project? That sounds exciting!" Jeanette said as she clapped her hands.

Brittany gave her sister a weird look. "Are you kidding me? What could possibly be fun about a writing project??" She asked her.

"I agree with Jeanette. It could be fun!" Eleanor said.

"Of course it will Ellie." Brittany said, rolling her eyes.

"C'mon Britt. It won't be so bad." Jeanette said, trying to encourage her. But this was Brittany, of course if wouldn't work.

Brittany didn't answer and Miss Rollings continued. "Now, now class. It won't be an individual assignment, you'll work in partners."

Jeanette and Simon automatically looked at each other and nodded. They already knew that they would ace the whole thing. They always did whenever they work together.

"Now pick your partners and come up to my desk so I can mark it down." Miss Rollings said as she sat down at her desk and started to stack pieces of paper together.

Alvin looked at the 5 choices in front of him. Eleanor? Well, she was smart, but he didn't think that it was the right choice. Theodore? Same as Eleanor, not the right choice. Simon? Maybe. He'd do all the work for him, as usual. Jeanette? Well, she wasn't like Simon. She'd probably make Alvin do some work. And Brittany? NO WAY! No. Way. There is no way that he was gonna work with her. They wouldn't get anything done, and probably argue the whole time. One word, FAILURE.

Alvin walked up to Jeanette. "Jeanette? Wanna be my partner?" He was hoping for a yes, but he doubted it when he saw the expression on her face.

_Is he serious? _"Er, sorry Alvin, but I'm already working with Simon." She answered.

Alvin nodded and looked at Ellie and Theodore. They were already running up to the teacher's desk together. Then he looked at his final choice. Brittany was standing there, with hands on her hips and she stared at Alvin.

"Well?" She demanded.

Alvin rolled his eyes. "If I work with you, we're gonna flunk this whole project, so no thank you Brittany."

"Oh, so are you saying that you'd rather work with one of them?" Asked Brittany as she pointed a finger to one of the humans.

Alvin followed where her finger was pointing. "No...but-"

"But what?" Brittany glared at him. Alvin rolled his eyes again.

Alvin gave up. There was no use. "Fine! I'll work with you, but one rule okay?"

"Depends."

"I'm in charge alright?" Alvin asked, only taking a 'yes' for an answer.

"WHAT? No way!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Okay, suit yourself." Alvin said. "I'll just ask someone else." Alvin said, starting to walk in the other direction.

"No wait!" Brittany said and Alvin turned around and smirked, which made her roll her eyes. "Fine, but you have to do half the work okay?"

"HALF THE WORK? That's way too much! Who's gonna do the other half?" Asked Alvin, a bit terrified.

Brittany gave him a blank stare. "I am obviously, you dimwit! Are you really that dumb?"

"Hey! What kind of girl calls her boyfriend dumb?" Alvin asked her.

"Me, because her boyfriend is being dumb, okay? End of story." Brittany said before walking up to the teacher's desk.

After Brittany went up to the teacher's desk, Miss Rollings announced what the project was gonna be.

"The project will be, writing a page or two about your favorite movie, AND your favorite book. But the two of you have to agree on it okay?" Miss Rollings said. "It will be due next Monday. You'll have a week to work on it so there's no reason that someone's project will be late. Am I making myself clear?" She said, specifically looking at Alvin and Brittany.

"It will be due next week." She repeated. "Make sure you work your very hardest on it. The pair that get's the highest mark will get a guaranteed A+ for this semester. And the pair that get's the lowest mark, well, I'll think of something."

"Easy." Jeanette said to Simon and he nodded.

"Ha! That's it? That's our project?" Alvin asked out loud.

"Would you like me to make it harder Alvin?" The teacher asked, trying to scare him.

Alvin shook his head. "No ma'am."

"That's what I thought." The teacher said before turning back to the board.

Alvin mumbled, "Whatever." And Brittany giggled.

After school, the 6 chipmunks waited outside the school for Dave.

"This project will be a piece of cake." Alvin said.

Simon, Theodore, Eleanor and Jeanette looked at him then they suddenly burst out laughing.

Brittany's eyes narrowed. "What's so funny?" She asked.

Jeanette giggled. "No offence Britt, but you and Alvin? Good luck on getting some progress done."

Eleanor tried to defend her sister. "Don't worry Brittany. It will be easy."

"Yeah, for you! But this is ALVIN we're talking about. It's gonna be impossible to agree on anything with him!" Brittany complained.

Alvin walked up behind her and whispered in her ear, "We both agree on my kissing expertise, right?"

Brittany elbowed him in the ribs. "Shut up!" Although, he did have a point...

Alvin clutched his sides and stepped back. "Sorry, sorry." He whimpered.

Brittany sighed. They were right. It did seem impossible. They tried working together before, but no progress there. For example, when they were in the recording studio, Alvin and Brittany spent over 2 hours arguing over the most useless things, like where they should stand, or how loud or quiet the music should be. Yep, useless.

Brittany looked at Alvin, and he raised his eyebrows. Her sister was right. But she wanted to prove her wrong. Even if it took everything. She didn't want to be the bad example. She'd try to co-operate with Alvin.

"Just make sure you don't fail the project." Jeanette said

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that. Right Alvin?" She asked confidently.

_Was she out of her mind? Getting a good grade with Brittany is basically impossible. And getting a good grade means...doing some work. Damn it, what did I get myself into?_

"Uh...sure. Of course." Alvin said, but he doubted it. 


	2. Good grades

**Second chapter! Want more? Please review! LOL i hope you guys like this chapter though anyways. Lots of cute Alvin and Brittany stuff for all you fans out there!  
**

* * *

That night, Claire came over for dinner. Theodore and Eleanor helped her make dinner, Simon and Jeanette were already half way done their project, and Brittany and Alvin were just casually sitting in their room.

Britt and Alvin were sitting on Eleanor's bed, the lowest bunk of the girl's side of the room. They watched their siblings work on their project, in disgust and boredom.

"Here Simon. I'm already done the paragraph of our book. Are you done on the other paragraph?" Jeanette asked, handing him a piece of paper.

"Almost. The paragraph isn't a full page yet." Simon said

"Oh, a WHOLE page. Oh no Simon!" Alvin said sarcastically.

"I don't get why you two are worrying about this. We have a whole week!" Brittany said

"Unlike you two, we wanna get this over with." Jeanette answered her sister.

"And we still have to type it out." Simon added. Jeanette nodded in agreement.

"Oh brother." Alvin said. If only he was paired up with him, everything would be okay. But now since he's paired up with Brittany...good bye A+.

Claire's voice came from the kitchen yelling, "Dinner time!"

They all gathered at the table. Claire came into the room, carrying a big plate of hot pasta.

Dave walked into the room. "Mm, that smells great." He took a seat beside Claire.

Claire giggled. "Well, I have to thank Theo and Ellie. They helped me with this recipe."

"All thanks to cooking class!" Eleanor exclaimed proudly.

Dave took a large portion of the pasta and put in on his plate. Claire sighed. "Dave, save some for us please."

"Oh sorry." Dave said as he realize that she was right. Dave almost took half of the entire helping!

Claire laughed. "Don't worry. There's more where that came from right?" She said, looking at Ellie and Theodore.

"Right!" Theodore exclaimed

Claire helped the chipmunks and chipettes put food on their plates. Brittany took her first bite and said, "Wow, this is so good!" She looked at Theodore and Eleanor. "You guys should cook for us more often!"

"Ha! You think this is good? You haven't tried MY cooking yet Britt." Alvin said, and Simon snickered in the background.

"Uh..." Brittany mumbled and she looked at Dave. Dave rolled his eyes and shook his head. Brittany laughed. "Yeah, I can't wait to try your cooking failure."

Alvin glared at Dave. "Hey, don't give her any ideas! That was one time okay? It was an accident!"

"What happened?" Brittany asked

Dave laughed. "We were in Denver last year and Alvin thought he could be wise enough to toast his own bread. But of course, everything went wrong and he burned it badly, and it almost caused a fire to happen."

Claire laughed and Brittany shook her head. "You are an idiot." She looked at Alvin who had his hands up in defense.

"It was an ACCIDENT!" He exclaimed.

Claire laughed again. "So how was school? Anything interesting happen?"

"Miss Rollings gave us a writing project." Eleanor said

Claire nodded. "What about?"

"We have to write about our favorite movie, and book. It's a partner project. Simon and I are almost done!" Jeanette said.

"That's great! What movie and book are you doing?" Claire asked

"We're not exactly doing a book. We asked Miss Rollings if we could do a script and she said it was alright. We're doing Shakespere's Macbeth." Jeanette answered simply.

Everyone stared at them with a blank expression.

"You two read that?" Dave asked

"Yup, twice." Simon said as if it were no big deal.

"Wow. Well I'm very impressed. What about the movie?" Claire asked

"Titanic." Jeanette said and Claire smiled.

"Oh, that's my favorite movie! I can watch that movie over and over! If you want, I'd be more than happy to help out!" She suggested

"Of course!" Jeanette said. She'd do anything for a good grade.

"What about you two?" Dave asked Theodore and Eleanor.

"Well, we didn't pick our book yet. We're still deciding on 'Where The Wild Things Are' or 'Narnia'. And we're not sure about the movie yet." Theodore said.

Dave looked at Brittany and Alvin. "Wait, are you two working together?" Dave knew they were, and he knew that it was a bad idea. A really bad idea.

"Well, yeah. I had no choice! She threatened me to be her partner!" Alvin said, pointing his finger at Brittany.

"Well, I wouldn't want to work with anyone else!" Brittany said

"Not that it's a bad idea guys, but do you really think working with each other would get you a good grade? I mean, you guys can never agree on anything!" Dave said, trying to hold in a laugh.

Claire sighed. "Dave, don't be mean. I think it's great that they're trying to work together."

Dave laughed again. "Claire, if you think these two will co-operate with each other easily, then you're outta your mind."

Claire sighed. "David, I really think you should try and encourage these two."

Dave looked at Claire. She was such a sweet girl, but she was TOO sweet sometimes. "Okay, okay fine."

After dinner, Dave told the 6 chipmunks to get ready for bed in the bathroom. After that, they watched a bit of TV with Dave and Claire.

Simon, Jeanette, Eleanor and Theo were already in the living room. Brittany sat on the floor, waiting for Alvin to come out of the bathroom. She could hear the theme song of 'American Idol' coming from the living room.

Finally, Alvin came out of the bathroom after brushing his teeth. He crept up behind Brittany and wrapped his arms around her and got her on her feet.

"Are your legs tired? Because you've been running around in my head all day long." Alvin cooed at her.

Brittany giggled and unwrapped his arms from her waist and faced him. "Oh Alvin. You're so lame."

"Hmm." Alvin sighed. "What about this? Is it hot in here, or is it just you?"

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Alvin..."

"No? Hmm..." Alvin started to think. He suddenly perked up and gave Brittany a sultry look. "Excuse me. Would you like toast for breakfast or would you rather have me?"

Brittany giggled. She couldn't help it! Yeah, he was being lame but he couldn't help being cute as well! "Alvin, stop. I'm serious."

"There's so much to say about you but your eyes keep on interrupting me."

Britt felt her cheeks heat up. She smiled in way to show that she was a bit embarrassed. Alvin laughed.

"I love it when I embarrass you." He said

She rolled her eyes. "I hate you."

"But you like it." Alvin said in a sing-song voice. That was one of his famous lines that he only used on Brittany.

Brittany sighed out loud. "I know."

"You admitted it." Alvin chuckled

Britt rolled her eyes. "You already knew that." She giggled and automatically changed the subject.

"Hey Alvin?" She asked

"Hmm?" He answered

"About the project...I really wanna do a good job on it." She said slowly.

Alvin looked at her then said, "What? Since when do you..."

"Yeah I know. But after what Dave said today at dinner, I realized that he was right. We never co-operate, and that's why we can never get our school work done, and we always end up with the lowest mark in the class!" Brittany confessed

Alvin nodded his head

"And it's a bit embarrassing sometimes. Because everyone knows that without you, I could probably get a good mark." She said

Alvin scoffed. "Yeah right! Like that would happen."

Britt looked down. "I'm serious. I really wanna do a good job on this thing. Please? For once?"

Alvin sighed. "Britt. Me plus school? Not a good combo. I mean, I don't think I ever did a school project."

Britt looked surprised. "You haven't?"

"Okay, yeah I did. But that was when I was paired up with Simon. He did all the work. And when I did my first individual project, I failed. Like, I actually did. I got an F. Dave wasn't too thrilled." Alvin told her.

Brittany looked at him and shook her head, followed by some giggles. "No surprise there." She looked at him then said, "I think this is a good chance for us to learn how to work together, because we have no idea how to do that."

Alvin raised his eyebrows. "Is that what you think?"

"Alvin, please. You know it's true. And for once, I actually wanna get a good grade and see how it feels. Jeanette and Eleanor say it feels wonderful to get a good mark in class projects. And whenever your brothers and my sisters tell Dave and Claire about their marks, they seem so...proud of them." Brittany said

"Hey, Claire and Dave are proud of us too!" Alvin said

"Like what?" Britt asked

Alvin thought for a sec. "Well, we're amazing singers, and they're always saying how proud they are of us after a concert."

"Yeah, but only for that one reason!" Brittany exclaimed. "I wanna make them proud of us too. I don't want us to be known as the chipmunks who can't do well in school. I wanna prove them wrong. Please help me."

Alvin sighed. How can he say no to that? "Okay, Britt. I'm not saying that I'll enjoy it, but I'll give it a shot. Who knows? Maybe research and reading could be fun."

Brittany gave him a weird glare.

Alvin had just realized what he said. "No, wait. What am I talking about? I almost turned into Simon!"

Brittany smiled. "Thanks Alvin."

He smiled back. "No problem. Now, there's one more thing I have to take care of." He said wrapping his arms around her waist again.

Britt giggled quietly. "Oh really? And what is that?"

Alvin looked into her eyes and slowly began to lean in.

"Brittany? Alvin?" Claire's voice came from the living room. "Where are you guys?"

Britt sighed and stepped out of Alvin's embrace. "In the room, Claire."

"Oh, come out here and watch some TV." She answered.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Coming."

Alvin laughed and quickly pecked her on the lips. "Let's go." He said, pulling her along with him. "And don't worry, if we work together, nothing will go wrong, right?"

Brittany sighed. "Right." Well, that's what she hoped for. 


	3. Parent meeting

**Soo sorry for the long wait!! My computer was messed up for a couple of days, and I'm soo sorry for not updating for such a super long time! Oh, and guys, please read the story Funkywatermelon and I wrote called 'Ian's Story'. It's about Ian's life, after the squeakquel, and how he's coping with life. Yeah, I suck at summaries, but the story is really good. We worked super hard on it, and we'd appreciate if you guys will read it and like it too!!! Anyways, here's the next chapter! Please read and review!  
**

* * *

The next day during writing class...

"Well done you two!" Miss Rollings praised Simon and Jeanette. "Already done your project? That's amazing! But what else did I expect from you two? You guys always finish your projects in time, and always get the highest marks."

Jeanette smiled with glee. "When can we hand them in?"

"Oh, I'm afraid you can't hand them in until next Monday, when all the projects are due." Miss Rollings replied.

"Oh, so what can we do now?" Asked Simon.

Miss Rollings looked around the room. Everyone seemed to be fine. No one needed help, or so she thought. "Hmm, I think you can just relax now, if you want. Or you can help me mark everyone's social's studies test we had last week."

The two chipmunks looked at each other. They shrugged. They didn't mind anything at all. "We'll help you mark the tests. There's nothing else to do."

The teacher smiled. "Oh thank you, you two. It'll save me a lot of work. Now, I need to run down to the photocopy room, but if you need anything, just call Miss Ortega okay? She's in the classroom next door." Then she walked out of the room.

Miss Ortega, preferably called Julie, was basically like family to them. She was dating their cousin Toby. Jeanette giggled. She remembered the time when they got together. It was pretty awkward.

They started to mark the tests, and so far everyone had at least 80%, until they got to the last two tests.

"Uh oh..." Jeanette said.

"You marking Brittany's?" Simon asked.

Jeanette nodded. "You?"

"Alvin's, of course." He said, rolling his eyes.

The first question was, 'What is the capital of Russia?'. Jeanette shook her head when she saw her sister's answer. It said, 'Italy'.

Jeanette sighed out loud. "This is unbelievable."

"Why?"

She showed him Brittany's test and Simon shook his head. "You should of seen Alvin's answer. He put 'Russia town'."

After marking all the tests, the teacher came back.

"So, how were they?" She asked

"Everyone did good...except for Alvin and Brittany, again." Simon told her.

"Oh my. Those two really need to work on their work habits. They're very much behind the whole class." Miss Rollings explained. "What did they get?"

"Brittany got 4/25. Alvin got 2/25." Simon said.

Miss Rollings shook her head. "I don't want to get into your personal lives, but what do they do at home? Do they ever study, or do their homework?"

"Oh, they try to, believe me. But they never get it done. They put their careers in front of everything." Jeanette said.

"Oh, so they but their music before themselves?" She asked, and they nodded. "Hmm, well I think the only solution is to talk to your parents."

Simon snickered silently. That would be interesting.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea. Dave should be warned about their marks." Simon said.

Meanwhile, across the class where the rest of the chipmunks sat...

Theo and Ellie had moved to the other end of the table, away from their older siblings, just because they didn't want to listen to Alvin and Brittany yelling at each other again.

"We're doing Transformers!" Alvin said.

"Uh, NO! We're doing Confessions Of A Shopaholic." Brittany fired.

"Oh come on! That's such a chick flick! Transformers is way better! There's more action and the explosions are so amazing! We should totally do this movie." Alvin said

"NO! The Confessions Of A Shopaholic is way better!." Brittany said

"Right, because it's your life story right?" Alvin asked, rolling his eyes.

Brittany wanted to attack him for making fun of her. "Oh haha." She said sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah. No need to get sarcastic." He said

"We're doing the movie I want, and that's final!" She demanded

"Uh, no, we're doing the movie _I _want and that's final!" Alvin mimicked her, which made Britt's eyes light up with fury.

"Shut up! We can never agree on anything! Why can't we just do something that I want, for once?" She asked him, still pretty mad.

"Hello? What am I doing now? I'm doing this stupid project because you wanted me to. And with that, we're doing our movie report on the Transformers!" Alvin argued.

"Ugh! Fine! If you're picking the movie, then I'm picking the book." Brittany said.

Alvin thought about it for a while. "It depends."

Brittany rolled her eyes.

"Fine! What book?" Alvin asked, getting annoyed by her.

"The Notebook." Brittany said, crossing her arms.

"What the heck? Isn't that a movie?" Alvin asked

"It's a movie based on the book!" Brittany told him.

"NO! I'm not gonna do a dumb report on some sappy romantic love story!" Alvin fired

"Then I'M not gonna gonna do a STUPID report on some movie about cars that can turn into robots!" Brittany said. Alvin rolled his eyes. "One way or another Alvin. Let me do the book, and you can do the movie."

Alvin sighed out loud. "I have another idea. How about YOU do all the work for me, so I don't have to be a part of this whole class assignment."

"Are you serious?" Brittany asked him.

There was no point in arguing. He never won. Not with Brittany. She would always make a smart point, which made Alvin surrender. Alvin groaned. "Fine, I'll do the movie report, and you'll do the book."

Brittany rolled her eyes. "You're not gonna change your mind?"

Alvin shook his head. "What's the point? We're gonna get a bad mark anyways."

That pissed Brittany off a bit. Alvin was a guy that had mood swings. One day he would be all sweet and loving to Brittany. The next day, he would be a total jerk. The next day he would agree on anything with her. And the next day, he wouldn't. That chipmunk is impossible.

Alvin saw the look on her face, which kinda scared him. "I mean, we're gonna get an A+ Britt. Just like I promised."

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Mmhmm." She'll believe when she sees it.

The 6 chipmunks waited in front of the school, after school, waiting for Dave to pick them up.

"Oh, there's his car!" Theo pointed.

Once Dave's car pulled up in the parking lot, they were surprised that he didn't wait for them in the car. Instead, we walked out of the car and went to the chipmunks, followed by Claire.

"Hey, aren't we going home yet?" Theodore asked

"No, not yet." He went and looked at Brittany and Alvin. "I got a call from your writing teacher. She said that she wanted to talk to us about your guy's work habits."

Alvin gulped. "Uh oh..."

Dave and Claire walked into the writing class, and the 6 chipmunks waited outside. They all sat on the chairs.

"What's happening?" Eleanor asked

"Oh, it's probably something about Alvin and Brittany again." Jeanette told her.

"Hey!" Brittany exclaimed.

"It's true actually. Miss Rollings saw your marks on the quiz last week, and said that she was gonna talk to Dave and Claire about it." Simon said.

"Why?" Asked Alvin.

"Because you two failed the quiz!" Simon said

"Now we're in trouble." Brittany huffed.

In the classroom...

"Hello, I'm Miss Rollings, the chipmunk's writing teacher." She said, shaking hands with Dave and Claire.

"Hello, I'm Dave, and this is Claire." Dave introduced.

"Nice to meet you two. Oh, please, take a seat." Miss Rollings said, as she took a seat at her own desk.

Dave and Claire sat in the two chairs that were facing the teacher's desk.

"So, are you the chipmunk's...um, parents?" Miss Rollings asked.

"Well, I guess you can say that. I'm their legal guardian." Dave answered.

Miss Rollings nodded. "Ah, I see. Well, I'm here to ask you a couple questions about Brittany and Alvin, if that's alright."

Dave and Claire looked at each other, a bit confused. Claire said, "Of course."

Miss Rollings handed them Britt and Alvin's quiz along with some other school work that they didn't do good on. "These are some of the things Alvin and Brittany didn't exactly pass at."

Dave looked at the quiz and was shocked to see the mark.

"Do Alvin and Brittany do any school work at home?" The teacher asked.

"Well, I've never seen them. They're always busy on focusing on their-" Dave said but the teacher cut him off.

"Their music. Yes, I understand." She said. "But Alvin and Brittany need to have some time for school as well. They have the lowest percentage so far in the class. Their siblings are doing well, but it would be great if Alvin and Brittany would do the same."

Dave nodded his head as he listen to her.

"What else do Brittany and Alvin do at home?" Miss Rollings asked.

Claire spoke up. "The only thing I see them do is just basically focus on their music."

"What about Simon and Jeanette?" Miss Rollings asked

"We have no problem with them at all. Alvin and Brittany can get very competitive with each other sometimes." Dave said.

"Okay. I'm not saying that music should be banned from their lives. Of course not, they're international rock stars, I understand, but they're students too. And I would hate it if Alvin and Brittany failed this course. So as their teacher, I'm just asking if you two can keep an eye on them then and now." Miss Rollings explained.

"Of course." Claire said.

"And I'm sure you two have heard about the writing project the class is doing right?" The teacher asked them.

They nodded.

"I want Brittany and Alvin to do a well enough job on this project so their grade can be bumped up to a C or C+. Or even a B if they did an outstanding job. It's the middle of May, and school is ending soon, and if they fail, it's either summer school or repeating this course until they pass. I hope you can help them with their work habits" Miss Rollings said.

Dave said, "No problem, we'll talk to them."

Miss Rollings said, "Thank you."

After they shook their hands again, and Claire and Dave walked out the door, seeing the 6 chipmunks sitting their, involved in their own conversation.

Alvin looked at Dave. "So..."

Dave said, "Alvin, you and Britt need to start working harder."

Brittany nodded. "That's what I tried telling him, Dave."

Alvin rolled his eyes. "It's just because of this dumb project isn't it? I said we'll get to it!"

Dave said, "You better, or else you two will fail this course, and retake it next year."

Brittany felt her face turn white. She gulped. "Fail?" She whimpered

Dave nodded. "I'm afraid so." 

* * *

**Like this chapter? Please review! And the newest chapter of 'Ian's Story' will be uploaded soon! Thanks!**


	4. Distractions

**Hey! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Alvriny! She asked me if Brittany and Alvin could have a french kiss, and I said, 'hey, why not?' So yeah, this chapter contains a bit of MATURE contents, but please don't write any bad reiviews please. And if you don't like it, then i'm sorry, but there's nothing i can do about it, but HOPEFULLY you guys will enjoy it! R&R  
**

* * *

They drove home after that small meeting with the writing teacher. They got out of the car and went inside their house.

Dave said, "Alright, you guys. Claire and I have a meeting to go to in half an hour."

Theodore's smile turned upside down. "Aww! Another meeting?"

Claire lovingly picked him up and said, "Don't worry Theo. We'll be back shortly okay?" She rubbed his head and placed him on the counter.

Dave looked at Brittany and Alvin. Alvin already made his way to the kitchen cabinets and began eating a whole bag of ketchup chips. "Alvin?"

Alvin's face was still stuffed. "Hmm?"

"I want you and Brittany to work on your project tonight, okay?" Dave said.

Alvin began to mumble furiously. Brittany rolled her eyes. "No one can understand a word you're saying, Alvin."

Alvin swallowed and said, "What? WHY? You can't make me do that!"

"Yes, I can. You know why Alvin? Because I said so okay? Now when we come back, I expect you two to have some work done, okay?" Dave said

Alvin sighed. "Fine."

That night when Claire and Dave left, Simon, Jeanette, Theo and Eleanor were in the living room, already in their PJ's watching TV. Britt and Alvin were in their room (Doors shut), 'working' on their project.

Alvin sat on his bed, the highest bunk on the boys side of the room and said, "I don't wanna work on this stinkin' project!"

Brittany was fixing her hair on her bed. She rolled her eyes and said, "Miss Rollings already talked to Dave and Claire! And she said we could fail this course. Do you know how humiliating it would be in we flunked school?"

Alvin sighed. Brittany laid a sheet of paper on her bed. "What are you doing now?" He asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm, I mean, WE'RE starting on our project. Now come, sit." Brittany said. Alvin rolled his eyes and got off his bed and sat beside Brittany.

Brittany got another piece of paper and set it down beside the first one. "What's that?" Alvin asked.

"I gathered some facts about the book we're doing." She said. "We're not gonna need all of it, but I there's a lot of good stuff about it in here. Here, it says The Notebook is written by Nicholas Charles Sparks and..."

Alvin didn't listen to the rest of the things she was saying. Brittany kept on rambling on about stuff, thinking that Alvin was paying attention. Alvin stared at Brittany. Whenever he does, Alvin gets those tingly feelings in his stomach.

_Damn, it's amazing how crazy that chipette makes me_.

"Alvin? Alvin, you there?" Brittany asked.

Alvin snapped out of it. "Huh? Wh-what?"

"Were you listening to me?" Britt asked.

"No...I was too occupied in something else." He said, smiling at her.

Brittany lost attention to the project. She giggled. "Oh, really? And what is that?"

"Hmm, I don't know." He said, coming a bit closer to her.

"Alvin, don't tease me."

Alvin leaned back. "Okay, no problem."

"No, w-wait. But, but you can, if you want to." Brittany said.

Alvin raised his eyebrows. "Do you want me to?"

Brittany giggled. "Maybe..."

"Is that a yes or a no?" Alvin asked, leaning closer to her again until he was face to face to her.

Brittany wanted to melt in her spot. "Yes." She said, quietly.

Alvin leaned down on her, while slowly pushing Brittany on her back. He looked into her eyes and said, "What was that?"

"I want you Alvin." She said in a whisper.

Alvin's hand traveled along Brittany's sides. She shivered at every touch. "Oh Brittany. You have no idea how much I want you too."

Brittany laughed quietly. "I have no idea. Tell me."

"Hmm." Alvin said. His fingers traced her stomach.

"Alvin..." She squeaked. His delicate touch made her insane.

Alvin's fingers made their way to the bottom of Brittany's stomach, and to the rim of her shirt. He playfully traced that part too. Brittany sighed out loud, in a way to say 'Oh Alvin. It feels so good.' Then they made their way up Brittany's shirt. He teased her by stroking her body.

Brittany moaned in a whisper. "Oh, Alvin. Right now?" She asked.

Alvin twisted her around until they were both lying on their sides, still pressed against each other. "Yes. I want you. Right now." He said slowly.

Brittany got back into focus and sat up. "No, no. We can't right now Alvin."

Alvin pulled her back down and hovered on top of her, as if he was guarding her like a steel cage. "And why not?"

She stared up into his eyes, which were glued into hers. "Well, our little siblings are right outside, we're suppose to be doing our homework, and-" Alvin cut her off by placing a finger on her lips. He just stared at her, trying to mesmerize her. Luckily for him, it worked.

Brittany moved his finger from her lips and pulled him down on her. Alvin gently placed his lips on hers. The kiss started as any other kiss, soft and sweet. But there was a new edge to it. It felt more aggressive, in a passionate-like way. Their lips moved in sync with each other. Brittany's fingers crept behind Alvin's head, and they knotted in his fur.

Brittany pulled away for a second to catch her breath. "Alvin?"

Alvin was catching his breath too. "Yeah?"

"I love you." She answered before kissing him again.

They suddenly felt sparks fly between them. (Here we go!)

Brittany slightly parted her lips as she kissed Alvin. He took that as an invitation and his tongue rolled around hers. Hers rolled around his. Their tongues wrestled one another, breathing as hard as they could. As they did, Alvin began to tease her by brushing his hand over Britt's body multiple times. Britt's fingers knotted into his fur even harder. She even thought she was pulling it by the roots, but she didn't stop. Alvin pulled away from her, giving her another kiss, then smirked.

"What?" She asked.

"Is that all you can give me?" He asked her.

Brittany rolled her eyes and said, "Well, what did you have in mind?"

"Oh, a couple of things." He said devilishly.

Brittany giggled. "My, aren't we getting dirty."

Alvin snickered and kissed Brittany again, the same amount of intensity as they were doing just a brief moment ago. They french kissed for what seemed like a long time. They enjoyed every moment of it. Alvin began to feel a tingling motion in his stomach. Alvin began to tease her again in the same way, except this time, a bit more 'extreme'.

Brittany silently moaned as she pulled away from him. "Oh Alvin, even though I want to so badly..."

It was true, she wanted to so badly but she wanted it to be special. If they were, it would be their first time, but Brittany was a girl. She wanted it to be special, she wanted it to be perfect.. She would just have to wait for the right time.

Brittany removed Alvin's hands from her body and sat up. Alvin looked a bit confused too. He casually laid on his back, with hands behind his head and asked, "Hey what gives? I was kinda busy."

Brittany rolled her eyes and sat beside him. "Alvin, you know I love you right? But I don't think right now is the right time."

Alvin raised his eyebrows. "What?"

"Well, I wanted our first time to be special. I want it to be absolutely perfect." Britt said.

"What makes today not a good day?" He asked

"Well, I want us to be alone." She said.

"What are you talking about? We are alone." Alvin pointed out.

"Not exactly. Everyone's outside, and Dave and Claire could be back anytime soon." Brittany said.

Alvin nodded slowly. Brittany felt so guilty.

"It's not that I don't want to Alvin. You're the only guy I want. It's just that...I want it to be like I always dreamed of." Brittany said.

That made Alvin laugh. "Wait, so your telling me that you've dreamed of us making love before?"

Brittany swore multiple times in her head, feeling her cheeks heating up. "No, no. I meant-"

Alvin quickly pecked her on the lips. "Brittany, it's okay. I understand. I want our first time to be special too. Let's just wait for the right time."

Brittany sighed in relief. She was so glad Alvin was sometimes so understanding that he didn't seem like he was telling the truth. But he was.

Alvin sat up and stretched. "Man, that was some workout, don't you think?" He said, winking at her.

Brittany laughed. Alvin said, "Better than our previous times, that's what I think."

Brittany smacked him in the arm and said, "Shut up! Someone might hear you!"

"Oh, they already know." Alvin said

"WHAT?" Brittany yelled.

"Hey, just kidding, calm down." Alvin said, laughing.

Brittany rolled her eyes. Yeah, he was _really _understanding...

5 minutes later...

"Okay, do you know how to use a pencil Alvin?" Britt asked, handing him a sharpened pencil.

"Duh, of course I do. It's used to attack evil monsters. You stab them with pencils." Alvin said

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Seriously."

Alvin sighed. "Killjoy."

"I'm serious Alvin, I don't want to fail this thing. Okay, I'm gonna let you copy down some notes." She said.

"Why? What are you gonna do?" He asked

"I'm gonna write out the paragraph for The Notebook. And your gonna write out the paragraph for Transformers." Brittany said

"How long will it take?" He asked

"Who cares? Alvin, I spent 3 hours yesterday on the computer gathering information about the book and the movie we're doing. Cut me some slack, will ya?" Brittany said. "I've done like, 90% of this project, and the other 10% is for you to copy down what is in front of you. It's not that difficult okay?"

"Jeez, no need to get angry. I liked you better when we were on the bed together a couple of minutes ago." Alvin said, partly joking.

Brittany calmed her temper. "Alvin, please. Just copy down what's in front of you, and we're done."

"But what if it's not a good enough report?" Alvin asked

"Ugh! I got Claire to help me yesterday and she said it was good. It's better to hand something in to not hand something in at all." She said.

Alvin stared at the sheet of paper.

_Gah, so many words..._

"Britt, there's so many words. I can't possibly write a report with that many words." He said.

"Yes you can. Here, just pretend that you're in the studio and you're reading over the words to your new song." Brittany suggested.

Alvin tried that method in his head slowly. Amazingly, it kinda worked. But it wasn't the same.

"It's not working!" Alvin said.

Brittany rolled her eyes and dropped her pencil. "Just work! God, I wish I had Simon or Theo as my partner."

Alvin rolled his eyes after hearing what she said. "Yeah, me too."

Then there was a knock on the door. Theodore's voice came from the other side and said, "Alvin! We're gonna play Mario Kart Wii! Wanna play?"

Alvin jumped from the bed and said, "Oh yeah!" He went to the door but Brittany stopped him.

"Oh no you don't." She said.

"Come on Britt! Live a little! We've been working the whole time!" Alvin said

"Working? We got NOTHING done!" She screamed

"Yeah we did. I wrote a line." He said.

"Oh yeah? What did you write?" She asked him, crossing her arms.

"Transformers, by Alvin and Brittany." Alvin said.

"THAT'S IT?" Brittany yelled.

"Yep." Alvin said, before running out the door. He sat on the couch beside Theo and Simon. "Get ready to get squashed by the AMAZING Alvin Seville."

An hour later...

"Ha! Theo, you drive like DAVE!" Alvin said. Brittany sat there, watching the screen beside her sisters. She crossed her arms.

"Brittany? You okay?" Ellie asked

Brittany looked at her. "Oh, yeah. I'm totally fine." She rolled her eyes.

Then the door opened and Claire and Dave walked in. "Hey guys!"

"Hi Dave!" Eleanor said.

"Hm, nothing is burnt down, or broken. Looks like I can trust you guys without supervision anymore." Dave said.

"Shhh! You're breaking my concentration Dave!" Alvin said.

Dave's eyes narrowed. "Wait, Alvin. What are you doing?"

"Kicking Simon and Theodore's butt." He answered

"Didn't I tell you to work on the project?" Dave asked.

"Yeah, we did." He said, eyes glued on the screen.

Dave looked at Brittany. "Britt, tell me the truth. Did you get any work done?"

Brittany felt uncomfortable that she was put on the spot. "Well, kinda..."

"Really?" Dave doubted that.

"Dave, I tried telling him to work on our project but he got distracted!" Brittany said

"WHAT? That's a lie Dave. She got distracted too!" Alvin said.

Dave shook his head. "You two are gonna need lot's of catching up to do. Miss Rollings called us earlier and said that she wants your project to be handed in by Thursday."

"WHAT?" Brittany and Alvin yelled in unison.

"But-but that's in 3 days!" Brittany said, terrified.

Dave nodded. "Exactly. That's why you two should get to work."

Brittany looked over at Alvin, who seemed as scared as she was.

_3 days? It's gonna be impossible for me to convince Alvin to work. He can't do anything!_

It was silent for a minute or two. Then Claire broke the silence. "Okay..." She said awkwardly. "Who wants dinner?"

"Me!" The four youngest chipmunks yelled.

"Me.." Brittany said, with a hoarse voice.  


* * *

**They're in trouble. LOL**

**Hey, you guys are the best for reading all my stories and reviewing it, i love you all. **

**I have an idea though. If you'd like to see something in my future chapters, then send me a message. Don't review your request, just send me a message. And if I pick your idea, then I'll dedicate that chapter to you!**

**It can be anything from 'Dave and Claire watching a certain movie', to 'The chipmunks playing truth or dare!'**

**Just make sure it's not TOO extreme...anyways, i hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you!!  
**


	5. Getting some advice from Claire

**Hey everyone! Sorry for such a long wait. I was really really sick and wasn't allowed to be on the computer. But whatever, i'm fine now :) YAY so here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it, and please read and review!!  
**

* * *

The next morning at school didn't go so smoothly. First of all, breakfast didn't go so well. Brittany was in a bad mood, Alvin woke up 15 minutes after their alarm went, and Dave spilled coffee all over his tie. Jeanette, Simon, Theodore and Eleanor were already done their project, obviously getting a high mark as usual. What really pissed Brittany off was the fact that Alvin had done nothing. Brittany had spent so much time researching and stuff, and all Alvin did was annoy the living daylights outta her.

"See you guys after school." Dave said, waving to the 6 chipmunks and then drove away.

They walked inside the school and went straight to their lockers. While turning her lock to put her jacket away, Jeanette said to Brittany, "Britt. The project is due in two days! How are you guys gonna finish it?"

Brittany turned to look at her sister. "Please don't remind me Jeanette."

Jeanette looked at her sister, "Something's bugging you, right?"

Brittany rolled her eyes, "The project is, obviously. I just wanna get it over with." She stopped and looked at her sister, who was staring at the floor. "Unless..."

Jeanette looked at her in a confused way. "Unless what?"

Brittany tried to put on an innocent smile. "Unless you can do the project for me."

Jeanette stepped back, hands out in front of her in defense. "No no no no no. That won't be fair, and besides, it won't be your work. That's not taking responsibility Brittany."

Brittany sighed out loud. "Do you want me to fail?"

"No..." Jeanette said. "I just want you to do your own work."

Brittany put her hands on her hips. "Because?"

Jeanette sighed. "BECAUSE, I want you to learn how to manage your school work."

"Why?" Brittany demanded.

"Because...I don't want you to fail!" Jeanette said.

Brittany threw her hands in the air. "So why can't you do my homework?"

"It's not my responsibility Brittany. It's yours and Alvin's." Jeanette told her, which made her sister roll her eyes.

"I don't care who's responsibility it is! I just wanna get this project over with, get a good grade, and pass this whole freaking course!" Brittany complained.

"Jeez, you sound like Alvin." Jeanette muttered.

"UGH!" Brittany groaned.

"And Brittany, if you and Alvin just put your differences aside for just one second and work on the project, I bet that you two will get at least a B." Jeanette told her sister, trying to make her feel better.

"Hello? This is Alvin Seville. The guy would rather drown than do homework. Jeanette, why can't you just be Alvin for a day and help me with this project?" Brittany pleaded.

"No, Britt!" Jeanette said.

"WHY?" Brittany asked her. She was tired of arguing, and she always, well mostly, gets what she wants. But hardly ever when she's arguing with Jeanette.

"Because...it's just not right." Jeanette confessed.

Brittany's mouth dropped open. "Are you kidding me?"

"Okay Brittany, not EVERYONE in the world has to be a 'bad girl' like you." Jeanette said, making air quotes. "It doesn't seem right to do someone else's homework."

Brittany crossed her arms. "You help Simon on his homework."

Jeanette felt her cheeks warm up. "That's because he's actually doing something useful."

Brittany stared at her sister, with an evil grin. "No, that's because you're in love with him." she teased.

Jeanette rolled her eyes. "Just because I work with someone, doesn't mean I'm in love with them." She said, even though her sister was partially right. She wasn't IN LOVE but it was pretty obvious that she had gained a big crush on Simon.

"Oh really?" Brittany rolled her eyes.

"I helped Alvin on his homework once. Does that mean that I'm in love with him?" Jeanette asked, obviously trying to talk some sense into her sister.

Jeanette expected Brittany's reaction to be overly dramatic like, 'Excuse me? He's mine.' But instead Brittany giggled at Jeanette and said, "Wait, are you?"

Jeanette groaned as she rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. No wonder she and Alvin were counterparts. "Stop changing the subject Brittany."

Brittany raised an eyebrow and said, "Me?" in her most innocent voice.

"I'm not doing your homework, and that's final!" Jeanette said.

"Aww! Please Jeanette. You don't have to do all of it, just some...or most." She began to plead and plead some more.

Jeanette tried to block Brittany's voice out of her head. Jeanette shut her locker and turned to Alvin. "Alvin, please control your girlfriend."

That shut Brittany up. Alvin laughed and closed his locker. "Hey, she's your sister."

Jeanette's eyes narrowed. "Gee, thanks."

Alvin walked over and shut Brittany's locker for her and pulled her by the arm. "Come on Britt. I think you've already done enough damage to peoples brain today."

"What?" Brittany asked, a bit pissed.

Alvin turned to their siblings. "See you guys in class. I need to take her on a 'walk' to calm her senses." He waved, then pulled Brittany along with him. Jeanette and Eleanor laughed at Alvin's statement.

"Britt looks mad at Alvin." Eleanor said.

"Isn't she always?" Answered Theodore.

Eleanor laughed. "Yeah, true."

"I'll be surprised if we see them in class alive." Simon joked.

As they walked, Brittany pulled free from his grasp and matched her pace with his. "What was that?"

"What was what?" He asked

"That! The 'damage to your brain' thing?" She asked him.

Alvin shrugged. "Just a true fact."

"Fine." Brittany said, she started to walk the other way. Alvin suddenly grabbed her arm, and gently pulled her back to him.

"Where are you going now?" Alvin asked. "Class is this way."

"I'll take the long way, if you don't mind." Brittany said, trying to get free from his grasp, but luckily for Alvin, she failed.

"Oh Brittany. You're adorable when you're mad." Alvin cooed.

"Ha ha." Brittany said sarcastically. "No need to suck up."

Suddenly the school bell rang.

"Still wanna take the long way?" He asked

Brittany looked down the hallway. People started to go in all directions getting to their class. She sighed and gave in. "You win this time Alvin Seville." The two of them began their way to their first class.

Alvin laughed to himself. "I always win."

In class...

Everyone took their seats as Miss Rollings started class.

"Okay class, please work on the following textbook pages." Miss Rollings said, pointing to the things she wrote on the board. Everyone groaned, but still did what they were told to do.

Simon looked at the page. "Ancient Rome? We're learning about Ancient Rome?"

Miss Rollings nodded her head. "Yup. It's part of the curriculum. Now get to work everyone."

Simon looked over to Jeanette, who seemed as interested as he was. "This is so cool!" Jeanette said, scanning the pages.

Brittany looked at the tiny print covering the page. "Are you serious?" She mumbled. This day was not going well for her so far.

Eleanor began to read quietly until something caught her attention. "Wow, read this." She said, pointing to a spot on the page. "It says that 'To become an emperor or empress, you had to cut your left pinky off'. Ouch!" Eleanor shuddered at the thought. (Yes, it's a true fact.)

Alvin leaned over to Brittany and said, "Hear that Britt? You said you wanted to become queen or whatever, right? Well it looks like you have to cut your finger off." he teased.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "I didn't say I wanted to be a queen or an empress. I was joking when I said I wanted to be a _princess."_

"A princess, queen. Pssh. Same thing" He said.

"No they aren't." Brittany said

"Yes they are!" Alvin answered

"How are you so sure?" Brittany asked, confident that Alvin would find the real answer. Of course she was right. A princess and a queen were two totally DIFFERENT people.

"Because I'm Alvin Seville. That's why." Alvin said, flashing a smile at her.

"And that relates to this because...?" She asked, giving him a sarcastic look.

"I dunno. What were we talking about again?" Alvin asked.

"How annoying you are?" Brittany said, giving him the same smile, except hers was fake.

Alvin laughed. "You should see how you are."

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Whatever, let's just get back on topic."

Alvin said, "Right. We were discussing how awesome I am, right?"

"Alvin, you're so immature sometimes." Brittany told him.

"Why, thank you." He replied

"That wasn't a compliment." Brittany said.

"It kinda was." Alvin said

"How?" Brittany asked, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"You called me 'Immature'. But if you think about it, 'immature' actually spells out 'im-mature'. So technically speaking, you called me mature." Alvin said casually.

Brittany gave him an awkward stare before saying, "Then can I call you abnoxious?"

"Now you're just being mean." Alvin said

"You started it." Brittany said.

"No, actually Eleanor did." Alvin said.

Eleanor's head shot up when she heard her name. "What? Did someone say my name?"

Brittany shot a cold glare at Alvin. She turned to her sister and said, "No one did Ellie. Just get back to work."

Eleanor noticed that Brittany nor Alvin had started working. "And what were you two doing? I don't see any school work evidence."

"No need to get all Sherlock Holmes on us." Alvin told her.

"Shut up Alvin." Brittany said.

"Fine, sorry. Don't worry Ellie. We were just discussing things." Alvin said.

"Like what?" Eleanor asked.

"That Brittany is way too obsessed with herself." Alvin joked, well, half-joked.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "You should see how you are." She mimicked.

Eleanor rolled her eyes. She went back to her work, knowing that this could go on forever.

"Did I mention that you have a huge ego?" Brittany asked Alvin.

"No, because it's not true." Alvin said.

"Yes it is. You are so arrogant. That's what makes you so annoying." Brittany said.

"But you like it." Alvin said, making it sound dirty.

"There you go again! Annoying!" Brittany complained.

Alvin smiled in a devilish way. "Oh really? Are you sure it's annoying? Or is it one of your guilty pleasures?"

Brittany laughed an are-you-kidding-me laugh. "My guilty pleasure is how annoying you are? Puh-leez."

"Don't deny it Brittany. Everyone can see how much you enjoy it." Alvin said, trying to make it sound dirty again.

"Oh sure. You're so right. Whenever I stress out, and yell at you, I'm having so much fun." Brittany said, putting on a fake smile.

"See! You finally admitted it." Alvin said, obviously enjoying Brittany's reaction.

Brittany sighed, rolled her eyes and shook her head. _Maybe if I ignore him, he'll finally shut up._

Brittany stopped talking and started to read the textbook. After 5 seconds, she got so bored. The thing that was bothering her the most was the fact that Alvin's eyes were glued to her. He was watching her, and it made her super uncomfortable. After 5 minutes of fake textbook reading, Brittany was getting annoyed so she stared Alvin in the eyes.

"What's your problem?" She asked

"My what? What did I do now?" He said

"Stop staring at me!" She whined.

"Hey, how did you know I was staring at you? Because I wasn't. Maybe YOU were staring at ME." Alvin said.

Brittany turned to face him. "I wasn't staring at you, genius." She rolled her eyes. "I felt your eyes on my back, and it made me really uncomfortable." She crossed her arms.

"So what's your point?" Alvin asked.

"Just stop staring at me, and do your freaking work!" Brittany said in a half shouting, half whisper voice.

"Nah. I can't do that." Alvin said.

"And why not?" Brittany asked in a demanding tone.

"You're just too pretty." He cooed. He knew Brittany couldn't turn that down. He knew one of her weaknesses. Brittany loved it when Alvin praised her like that. But not today...

She rolled her eyes. Brittany didn't want to answer him because when she does, Alvin would come up with a smartass comment, making her feel like a total idiot, even though Alvin was the one acting like one. Brittany loved Alvin, but sometimes they acted like brother and sister. The ones that have a huge rivalry against each other. But they weren't brother and sister. They were girlfriend and boyfriend. The ones that would make small things into huge deals. They were that kind of pair. Brittany felt lucky in a weird way.

"So now you're ignoring me Brittany? Why? Why?" Alvin acted as if he was desperate.

"Alvin, stop it. You're gonna get us in trouble." Brittany snapped.

"So what?" He said. See? That was a smartass comment. It peeved Brittany off a bit. Or a lot...

Brittany threw her head back as she groaned out loud. "You are so mentally challenged!" Alvin muttered something that pissed Brittany off some more. They started to bicker, again.

Simon looked up. "You guys, be quiet! Some people are actually trying to do their work."

"And some people, obviously me, are trying to kill time until this class is over!" Alvin said to his brother.

Simon looked at the clock. "Uh, yeah. Good luck with that. We have another hour in here, for your information." Alvin didn't respond. He just rolled his eyes and turned away from Simon and looked at Brittany.

"So..." He said.

Brittany looked up. She only had one sentence down on her piece of paper so far. "I swear Alvin, I'm gonna duct tape you together in your sleep and fed-ex you to Alaska if you continue to bother me." She threatened. But of course, Alvin couldn't keep it in. He fell on his back, laughing his head off.

Miss Rollings heard Alvin's laughter across the classroom. She looked over at them and saw Alvin on his back laughing, and Brittany staring at him, arms crossed, mumbling something to herself. Miss Rollings sighed out loud. "Alvin? Brittany? Come up to my desk please."

Alvin stopped laughing and sat up. "What did we do now?"

"Something that obviously didn't please the teacher." Brittany said. "And it's all your fault."

"Sure. Blame it on the innocent chipmunk." Alvin said

"Innocent?" Brittany laughed. "Oh Alvin. You're so cute when you lie." She said, changing his little quote he had said to her earlier.

Simon looked up from his work. "Ooh, you guys are in deep trouble, again."

Alvin gave his brother a dirty look. Then he sighed and said, "Come on." He and Brittany ran up to the front desk and climbed up on it then sat down.

"Gosh. Sometimes I think Alvin and Brittany are more like brother and sister than actually a real couple." Jeanette said.

"I know what you mean. But hey, it's Alvin and Brittany. You never know what can happen between those two." Simon said.

Eleanor spoke up. "And it would be funny if they'd go back to their lovey-dovey mood again."

"Then they'd go back to arguing again." Theodore said.

Jeanette sighed. "I will never understand those two."

"Nobody will. Even Dave and Claire don't understand those two." Theodore said.

Miss Rollings looked at them. "Well?"

"Well what?" Alvin asked.

"What have you two gotten down so far?" Miss Rollings asked.

"Uh, not much..." Brittany said.

"And why not?" The teacher asked

"Because Alvin-" Brittany started to say, pointing a finger at her boyfriend, but lowered it when Miss Rollings opened her mouth.

Miss Rollings cut her off. "I don't want to hear anyone blaming the other person. Now you two both know that I talked to Dave and Claire yesterday, am I correct?"

Brittany nodded her head and Alvin said, "Yeah, I guess."

"And did they tell you everything that I told them?" Miss Rollings asked the two chipmunks, who nodded their heads. Then she started to go over things like, 'It's your responsibility to finish your project, do you work, manage your time' and all that stuff.' After that, she sent them back to their seats. Her last words were 'If I look at you two again and see you off task, I can make the project due tomorrow, or after school today. Am I making myself clear?'

Brittany sat down and looked at Alvin. "Alvin, you heard her. Do you want her to talk to Dave again?"

Alvin shrugged. "No, but I'm not scared of the teacher. What's she gonna do? Put me in jail?" He laughed.

"No, but she can give you a failing grade." Brittany stated.

"Brittany, I'm Alvin Seville." He said as if he were making an important speech. It made Britt roll her eyes.

"Here we go again." Brittany mumbled.

"I'm an international rock star sensation, and not to mention heartthrob." He said, wiggling his eyebrows at her. "If I get out of school, my life is on the road, and I love that. I'd rather do another worldwide tour then to go to school."

Brittany sighed. "Alvin, I don't care, honestly. I don't want you to fail, that's all."

Miss Rollings cleared her throat, loud enough that Brittany and Alvin could hear it. "Brittany, Alvin? What did I just tell you two?"

Brittany sighed and looked at Alvin. "We'll talk about this later."

------------

After school, back at their house...

Simon, Alvin and Theodore were out with Dave getting some groceries, Eleanor and Jeanette was helping Claire in the kitchen, while Brittany was sitting on the couch with lots of things on her mind. Suddenly the air was filled with a yummy scent of spices and sauces.

"Oh, that smells so good!" Jeanette said.

"Here, taste it." Claire said, taking a spoon, dipping it in the sauce and letting Jeanette and Eleanor have a taste.

"And it taste even better!" Jeanette said.

"Britt honey? Want to try?" Claire said, looking over at her.

Brittany looked up. "Huh? Oh, no thanks. I'll just wait till dinner." Then she layed on her back.

Eleanor, Jeanette and Claire gave each other a look. Claire sighed.

"She's in a bad mood." Ellie said.

"Something about Alvin?" Claire asked her.

"I don't think so. They were okay in school today. But I don't know why she's in a bad mood." Eleanor said.

"Yeah, the only times when she's in a bad mood is when she's stressing over her music, or stressing over Alvin." Jeanette said.

Claire put the spoon down and turned the heat on the stove down to low. "I'm gonna go talk to her and see what's wrong. Just keep stirring the pot girls, okay?" She handed the wooden spoon to Jeanette, who kinda struggled a bit.

"Um, Claire? Hate to break it to you, but I'm only 7 inches tall. I can't reach the pot, and the spoon is kinda heavy." Jeanette said.

"Oh, sorry." Claire took the spoon out of Jeanette's hand. "Then can you two check on the cake in the fridge?" Eleanor looked excited and nodded her head. "But no taste-testing okay? We have to save some for the boys."

"Don't worry Claire." Ellie said, before hopping off the counter with Jeanette and running over to the fridge.

Claire put the spoon in a clean bowl and walked into the living room and sat beside Brittany. "Hi Brittany. You feeling okay?" She put a finger to her forehead. "Hmm, no fever. What's wrong?"

Brittany sat up. "It's kinda embarrassing to say..."

"You can tell me anything." Claire smiled.

"Well, I'm dealing with school issues." Brittany said, looking at Claire, who had a blank expression on her face. "Yeah, I know. I'm not usually the one who stresses about school because that's what Jeanette does."

Claire laughed. "Is this about the writing assignment? Aren't you done? I thought you'd be."

Brittany said, "Well, kinda. I have the information but I need Alvin to do some work. It kinda annoys me that he has done nothing so far."

Claire nodded her head. "I see...so what have you done so far?"

"Well, you helped me on the researching part and I just picked out the things we needed. And I already wrote the paragraph on 'The Notebook' and all we need to do now is write the paragraph for 'Transformers', and that's Alvin's job." Brittany explained to her.

Claire nodded her head. "I understand what you're going through Britt."

Brittany looked at Claire with a confused expression. "You do?"

"Mhmm. Let me tell you a story. Dave and I have known each other for a long time. I mean, like a _really_ long time, since grade school, to high school, to college and now. But I remember this one time in high school where Dave and I were partnered up together for an English assignment, just like yours. I was horrified that I was partnered up with him." Claire said before Brittany politely interrupted.

"Why? You didn't like Dave before?" She asked.

Claire shook her head and laughed. "No. We weren't dating that time. In fact, I hated Dave. He was annoying, he was a goofball and he was teacher's pet, which made me incredibly jealous."

"Annoying and a goofball? Gee, sounds like someone I know." Brittany huffed.

Claire laughed again. "Anyway, we had at least a week to work on this project. And let me tell you that Dave was not a good partner. You know why? Because all he did was focus on music. Yup, he was a real music junkie, and he still is now. But before, he didn't have you girls, and the boys. And you and me are the same Britt. Dave did nothing, just like Alvin."

"Sounds exactly like Alvin. How did it work out in the end?" Brittany asked.

"Well, in the end, Dave actually helped me. But he hardly did anything, I did most the work, but he still did a pretty good job, and it earned us an A+ for our grade." Claire said.

Brittany groaned. "But Claire, this is Alvin. He's not gonna suddenly come to his senses and work on this thing with me! At least Dave did, but Alvin won't. The project is due in less than two days, and I don't know what to do! I don't wanna fail school..." She said the last sentence in a soft, demanding tone.

Claire was quiet for a minute or two. She felt bad for Brittany, but she was trying to do her very best to cheer her up. Claire sighed and crossed her legs. She knew Alvin too well, and she knew Brittany was right. Alvin probably wouldn't end up like Dave had, but hopefully he can realize something soon.

"Brittany, that's what I thought would happen to us. I thought we'd get a C- or something. But you never know what's gonna happen. And I bet Alvin will soon realize that he needs to start working." Claire said.

"I hope so, but I doubt it. You know that feeling you get when you forgot you had homework and you begin rushing to try to finish it before the teacher wants it handed in?" Brittany asked and Claire nodded. "Well, that's the feeling I'm getting."

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." Claire said.

"Ugh, I never knew working on something for school with your boyfriend is so difficult. Especially when your boyfriend is Alvin Seville." Brittany sighed.

"Believe me Brittany, everything will work out just fine." Claire repeated. Of course she wasn't sure about that herself, but she didn't want to see Brittany like this.

Brittany smiled. "Thanks Claire. You always know how to make people happy."

Claire stroked Brittany's cheek. "No problem sweetheart."

Then Eleanor and Jeanette came running in the living room.

"Claire! Claire! Ellie-" Jeanette tried saying.

Her sister cut her off. "I didn't mean to! I couldn't help myself! I'm sorry!"

"Whoa, girls, girls! Clam down!" Claire laughed. "What happened?"

Jeanette pointed at Eleanor. "Eleanor ate the cake!"

"WHAT?" Claire shrieked.

"WHAT?" Eleanor shrieked. "That's not true! Well, partly..."

Claire looked at the youngest chipette. "Eleanor?"

Eleanor looked down. "It looked so good, and smelled really good too. I didn't mean it, but I ate some of the icing, and ate a couple of the cherries too."

Claire smiled. She couldn't stand getting mad at the girls. Claire laughed. "Oh Eleanor, don't worry. It's fine."

Ellie looked up. "It is? So can I eat more?"

"No, we just have to wait till the boys get home so we can eat dinner. I'm starving." Claire said.

"Me too." Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor said at the same time. Jeanette and Eleanor sat beside Brittany.

"So, is everything okay here?" Jeanette asked.

Claire nodded. "Everything is just fine."

"Are you sure? Britt still looks a little...blue." Jeanette said, trying to find the right word.

"I'm fine." She half-lied. "I'm just so hungry, it kinda puts me in a bad mood."

Eleanor laughed. "So, that means you're always hungry? You know, since you're almost always in a bad mood." Brittany glared at her sister. "Just kidding!" Eleanor said. It made Claire and Jeanette laugh, and Brittany started to laugh at it too.

"Okay fine. I admit that I am a bit stubborn sometimes." Brittany said.

"Sometimes?" Eleanor asked.

Brittany glared at her little sister again. "Don't push it."

Eleanor giggled. "Okay, sorry, sorry."

Then they heard the door unlock and Dave and the boys came in. Dave was carrying two shopping bags in his hand. Claire got up and walked over to Dave. "Oh, let me help you." She said, taking a bag from him and putting it on the counter.

Dave put the bag he was carrying and put it on the counter too. "Thanks." He inhaled the scent from the room and sighed. "Wow, that smells amazing."

"And wait till you taste it too!" Jeanette said, walking over to them, followed by Eleanor and Brittany.

"Ah. So did you girls have a little 'girl bonding time'?" Dave asked.

"Of course we did. We also shared a couple stories too." Claire said, winking at Brittany.

Dave noticed the wink and was up to something. "About what?"

"Oh, nothing Dave. Just girly stuff, that's all." Claire said, before walking into the kitchen.

Alvin made a face. "Not interested."

"Good, you shouldn't be. Because it was about you." Brittany smirked, walking to the dinner table.

"Oh...Wait, WHAT?" Alvin exclaimed. "Did you say it was about me??"

Simon pulled his brother to the dinner table where everyone else was. "Just drop it Alvin."

"No! They were GOSSIPING about ME, Simon!" Alvin said.

"Good for you, now come on! Everyone's waiting." Simon said.

"Fine. But I bet you'd care if they were talking about you." Alvin mumbled.

Claire walked into the room, carrying a plate of food. She smiled at Brittany. Hopefully she had given her good advice. "Dinner is served." Claire said. 


End file.
